Tower of Song
Creative solutions and outside help are required for Janine's latest lead. Cast * Janine De Luca * Jody Marsh * Sam Yao * The Builder * Amelia Spens * Chris McShell Plot My Bodyguard: Covering Fire! Janine's finally got some information out of her brother, so you're off to a repeater station with her, Runner 4, and the Minister. But not the Minister's zombie-magnet jeep. Must Shake These Zoms Off Brightwater repeater station was a high level military installation, so you need the Minister's voice again. Unfortunately it's also in the middle of a reservoir contaminated with the zombie virus. Capable Of A Great Deal The plan to avoid being swarmed by zoms involves you leading them towards a pressure washer-turned-weapon, filled with lake water. Can't Hold Them At Bay Forever Janine's makeshift water cannon is extremely effective - and disgusting. The Brightwater station is especially important because a software glitch in its AI system may have saved vital information about the cure. Here They Come Luckily the security system still works and you just make it inside before zoms notice. You can't shut the door in case you get trapped, so Janine and the Minister split off while you and Runner 4 distract the zombies. Need To Get It Quickly After dumping your latest pack back in the water Sam plays you some of the audio clips he's found. No clues about Vikings so far, so Sam keeps looking while you rejoin Janine and the Minister. Take Out The Roof At the top of the tower Janine gets the Minister to unlock and play Tom's collection of relevant clips. It turns out Janine was right, there is a conspiracy, and the Minister's at the heart of it. Now her cover's been blown she's not going to let you go, and escapes in her waiting helicopter with the Builder, instructing him to fire. Transcript SAM YAO: Runner Four, Runner Five, Runner… um, uh, Runner Janine. You ready? JANINE DE LUCA: We’ll be ready when she’s here, not before. Do you see, Mister Yao? SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. Look, are you okay to do this mission, Janine? Do you think you need more than a day off? JANINE DE LUCA: I’m entirely fine, Mister Yao. Thank you for your concern. JODY MARSH: Look, that’s her Jeep now, trailing a tail of zoms as if petrol and bullets were ten a penny. JANINE DE LUCA: I summoned the Minister personally. This is my responsibility. The information leading us to this repeater station comes from my treacherous brother. I must take part in this mission. static SIGRID HAKKINEN: I am here. Raise the gates. siren, gates raising, engine running, Jeep door opens Abel runners, Janine De Luca. A great pleasure and an honor. JANINE DE LUCA: Time to go. Time to go now. SIGRID HAKKINEN: I don’t quite see why we have to run all the way there. I mean, couldn’t we just take the Jeep? JANINE DE LUCA: Not possible, utterly impossible. JODY MARSH: The noise of engines attracts zoms, and as there’s only one way in and out of the repeater station, we’d be trapped if we - JANINE DE LUCA: Ready, Mister Yao? SIGRID HAKKINEN: My body guard? Covering fire. gunshots SAM YAO: You’re looking good there, guys. JANINE DE LUCA: Mission protocol, Mister Yao. SAM YAO: I uh, sighs mm, you’re looking good there, runners and the Minister? JANINE DE LUCA: Rebrief the runners in the field. Emphasize primary and secondary mission objectives. SAM YAO: Uh, right. Yeah. sighs Oh, okay. Um, yeah, well, I’ve got the notes you uh, typed up. Do you want the handwritten - ? I mean, I can’t even read your handwriting, Janine. JANINE DE LUCA: I have spent intensive hours interrogating my brother Tom using various interrogation aids. He remains almost entirely insane. However, in his lucid moments, he claims that files related to the Viking thing are stored in a Rofflenet repeater station. He had already tapped into a repeater station to plan his attack on me. His now named Brightwater Tower has the location of this intel. SAM YAO: Brightwater Tower… well, that’s in the middle of Fielding Reservoir. JANINE DE LUCA: Correct. Brightwater Tower was a pre-apocalypse comms station which was remotely activated to function as a simple repeater station, but it’s capable of far more than that. Brightwater is a top level military installation. We need the Minister’s voice to gain access. SAM YAO: Yeah, well, we’ve known it was there, but we never bothered to see if there was anything interesting inside it. JODY MARSH: Because zombies. SAM YAO: Well, because zombies, and also drowning. JODY MARSH: Zombies and drowning, and danger of being crushed by a decaying building. JANINE DE LUCA: The repeater station is on a platform in the center of a reservoir. It is reached by two single spans of a metal bridge, one on each side. SIGRID HAKKINEN: And the bridges are filled with zombies? Can’t we just - JODY MARSH: Whatever you’re about to say, Minister, the answer’s no. Can’t land the chopper – it’d collapse. SAM YAO: Can’t scuba dive across – the water’s filled with zombies. JODY MARSH: Can’t even go into the water. What happened was, people were in the water - swimming, water skiing, wind surfing – and someone went zom. SAM YAO: And they uh - JANINE DE LUCA: The motor boat went out of control and cut them to ribbons. This infected a lake full of people. The water, stagnant as it is with little inflow, is almost certainly still filled with the zombie virus. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Ah. Yes. That sounds unsafe and impenetrable. JANINE DE LUCA: I have a plan, but we cannot pick up a single additional zombie on our trail. We must shake these off. JODY MARSH: Thar she blows. SIGRID HAKKINEN: It’s tall. Five stories. JANINE DE LUCA: Brightwater Tower is no ordinary repeater station, Minister. SIGRID HAKKINEN: I see that. And the walkways with those metal grills at either side of them are filled with zombies. SAM YAO: Yep. We think people climbed up to try and get away from the infected people in the water, and uh, yeah, well, some of them were infected. The gates are locked at both ends. SIGRID HAKKINEN: When you open one of the gates? JANINE DE LUCA: The armies of hell march out. SAM YAO: Um, some zoms in the shallow water have spotted you. They’re wading through the reeds towards you. Oh, good. Some of them have their legs uh, rotted straight down to the bone. That’s picturesque. JANINE DE LUCA: There are thousands. Any force short of an armored tank unit would be overwhelmed if we attempted a direct confrontation. JODY MARSH: So the plan - ? JANINE DE LUCA: We are going to use the very lake water that makes this area so dangerous against them. Miss Spens, are you picking this up? AMELIA SPENS: Yeah. I’m here. I’ve left it where we agreed. It’s been running for a while. Got a good head of steam. JANINE DE LUCA: Then whatever intel we find in the repeater station will be yours. AMELIA SPENS: Providing there’s something useful in there. I almost got killed putting that thing in. Well, I say “I” almost got killed. One of my people almost got killed. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Four, Runner Five, next to that large tree is a pressure washer fueled by petrol. It is sucking up water from the reservoir. Four, start running now. JODY MARSH: But I - ! JANINE DE LUCA: Now! Minister, you and I will hide in this long grass. Five, I’ve broken the lock on this walkway. On my mark, you will open the door and encourage the zombies to chase you. You’re heading towards Four’s position. She’ll be ready. Stay out of reach of the spray. When you’re certain the zombies are heading towards her, circle back to us. SIGRID HAKKINEN: You ask a great deal of your runners. JANINE DE LUCA: That is because I know they’re capable of a great deal. Runner Five? Mark. Run, now! squeaks open, zombies growl cannon sprays JODY MARSH: Woohoo! So gross but so satisfying. How did you know, Janine, that their flesh would be so soggy after this long exposure to water? It reminds me of lamb shank, slow cooked for hours. Ugh, sorry. That is really gross. JANINE DE LUCA: I did not know. I suspected this would be an effective weapon. SIGRID HAKKINEN: You’ve been fighting them for so long, and yet you always have a new idea. SAM YAO: You must be pretty sure there’s going to be something worthwhile in there if you’ve dealt with Amelia. JANINE DE LUCA: The comms station was fitted with a rudimentary AI. It was meant to learn from the messages, to anticipate communications needs, but the AI didn’t work as expected. Even when it was retooled for Rofflenet, the repeater station trapped certain messages instead of sending them on. It also sent them to itself, again and again. SAM YAO: Endless feedback. Bummer. JANINE DE LUCA: Brightwater Station ended up with so much looping data that it was useless. However, information we thought was lost might be in there. SAM YAO: Including something about the cure. JANINE DE LUCA: That is my suspicion, yes. Tom seemed certain there was something about the Vikings in Brightwater. SAM YAO: Janine, how did Tom get in there? JANINE DE LUCA: No idea. He has skills. Runner Five, our way to the central island is open now. Return here quickly. Runner Four will not be able to hold them at bay forever. JANINE DE LUCA: Now, my secure access should get us through here. My voice is my passport. Verify me. Janine De Luca. AUTOMATED VOICE: Voice activation accepted. opens SAM YAO: Hey, wait. Now you’re inside, it’s triggered something. I can access the mainframe now. Okay, some of it’s password protected, but - JANINE DE LUCA: Not now, Sam. Inside, everyone. Quickly! SIGRID HAKKINEN: We should close the door. There are already some zombies on the bridge. JANINE DE LUCA: If we do that, we may not be able to get out again. These systems have been corroded by wind and water. We must leave this door open. SIGRID HAKKINEN: But the zombies! SAM YAO: I’ve got a map of Brightwater Tower up here. Minister and Janine, if you climb the stairs in front of you, and Runner Four and Five, if you lead those zoms off around the maintenance stairs to your left… JODY MARSH: Ready, Five? Here they come. SAM YAO: Nice work, Jody, Five! Those zoms went straight off the end of that service walkway and dropped back into the reservoir. JODY MARSH: Nice view up here. Must have been pretty before, you know. I love missions to these sorts of places. High up, open country. I always think maybe there’ll still be a phone signal. I mean, I know there won’t, but… my mum used to call me every day when I moved to London. Six o'clock every day. She used to say, “Jody! Tea’s on table!” Like I might be just upstairs in my room, like. And my mum, she’d never learn to use Rofflenet or anything like that, so I reckon – keep my phone on, charged, because one day she’ll call, six PM. “Jody! Tea’s on the table! Get down here now!” SAM YAO: Mm, people find people every day. Listen, when the Minister activated the doors, it got me into the mainframe, and there is so much weird stuff stored here. Encrypted radio, all sorts. Sometimes, you only get one side of the conversation, though. laughs Now listen to this. It’s Amelia talking to uh, I think Simon? laughs Yeah, just listen. beeps AMELIA SPENS: Oh, yes. Runner Seven, definitely would. I mean, the man’s built like an oak wardrobe. And Runner Four, seems like a bit of a go, although - JODY MARSH: Sam! AMELIA SPENS: - she wouldn’t touch me with a zombie arm. You know who I really fancy? Simon, don’t be disgusting! No, no. Who I’ve always fancied – I don’t know why, I just, I’ve always… since I heard his voice - this is so embarrassing. Sam Yao. SAM YAO: Ugh! Yuck! AMELIA SPENS: No, I don’t want you to dress up like him. SAM YAO: Yuck, yuck, yuck! AMELIA SPENS: You can stop laughing now. SAM YAO: Aw, I didn’t know it was going to end like that. JODY MARSH: We’ll both pretend we never heard it, okay? Anything about Vikings? SAM YAO: Um, mm, not really. Just looking a bit further back. There’s uh, huh. beeps MARGARET ATWOOD: I’ve tried! I’ve tried it! You don’t understand! It’s only “My Heart Will Go On.” Not even “I’m Alive.” You’d think they’d appreciate the irony. SAM YAO: She sort of gets into a loop like that for a few hours, I think. Uh, further back again, there’s this. beeps CHRIS MCSHELL: Oh, it’s a pleasure. I’m glad to have helped out. I’m just – if you hear anything about my daughter, Veronica, please let me know. She was on a Girl Guide trip. So many people have lost people. I know she may be dead, I do know! But if she’s alive, she might not want to find me. Uh, we didn’t always see eye-to-eye. She was in need of so much guidance. She doesn’t know how much guidance she needs. SAM YAO: Oh. Chris McShell, Veronica’s dad. I should keep this for her. Okay Jody, you keep patrolling there for stray zoms. Five, it’s time to climb around to rejoin Janine and the Minister. That station’s looking wobbly. Whatever’s here, we need to get it quickly. JANINE DE LUCA: Ah, Runner Five. You’re here just in time. This part of the repeater station is where Tom made his home. SAM YAO: Yeah, how’d he get in, though? Did he fly? JANINE DE LUCA: I have evidence from my brother that the messages stored here are related to the cure. They’re encrypted. Minister, if you could? SIGRID HAKKINEN: I see. Well. Certainly. Ministerial approval sigma alpha. AUTOMATED VOICE: Voice recognition confirmed. SIGRID HAKKINEN: There are hundreds of recordings here. How are we supposed to know which one to play? JANINE DE LUCA: There’s only one we’re interested in. Five, you remember the date we discussed. Would you search for recordings made on that date? Five types on a keyboard SIGRID HAKKINEN: Can I ask why this date? JANINE DE LUCA: Play the tape, Five. SIGRID HAKKINEN: I really don’t know what - plays SIGRID HAKKINEN: It’s today. We do the switch today. MOONCHILD: I have my zombies in position. Rocket launcher at the ready. I don’t see why one helicopter will change anything. Gaia is angry. SIGRID HAKKINEN: You don’t need to know. That helicopter must not reach Abel Township. That’s all. See to it. ends SIGRID HAKKINEN: … what on earth is that? JANINE DE LUCA: You know just what it is. That’s you giving the message to Moonchild to blow that helicopter so you can “do the switch.” Five’s helicopter. SIGRID HAKKINEN: I thought this was about the cure. JANINE DE LUCA: It’s really not. This is about you. This hasn’t been about the cure since you tried to take that baby. SIGRID HAKKINEN: I’m sorry, since I tried - ? SAM YAO: Whoa, whoa, the Minister stole our baby? Wait, well, what’s that got to do with shooting the helicopter? Hang on, I’m drawing a diagram. Wait, the Minister stole our baby?? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. SAM YAO: Not Tom? JANINE DE LUCA: Not Tom. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Colonel De Luca, you’ve been under a great deal of strain, lately. I’ve heard of your erratic behavior. I am relieving you of command. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, that’s the reason you came here, isn’t it? You thought I was cracking up and might let something useful slip. I knew you’d be too suspicious to come if you thought I was compos mentis. Well, there’s method in my madness. I know you tried to steal that baby. You used Netrophil as a smoke screen! What I don’t know is why! SIGRID HAKKINEN: I had my reasons. If you knew them, you might even agree with me. JANINE DE LUCA: I sincerely doubt that. Sigrid Hakkinen, by the authority vested in me by His Majesty’s government, I am arresting - screen descends SAM YAO: How is she - ? Guys, some kind of security screen just came down across the room, cutting the Minister off from you. JANINE DE LUCA: We can see that, Mister Yao. She flicked a switch on the wall! SIGRID HAKKINEN: Steve, evac. Now. STEVE SISSAY: Been receiving you for half an hour, Minister. Locked on to your coords. Ladder incoming. SAM YAO: Guys, the zombies are pouring into the building. Steve’s blown the gates off the bridges! You have to get out of there now. Move, now! SIGRID HAKKINEN: Thanks, Steve. I have the rope ladder. And I don’t think we’ll be needing any more from you, Mister Yao. SAM YAO: Oh, don’t you try – off by static JANINE DE LUCA: Five, Four, I have the data stored. We have all we need to convict her. We have to move, now. Run! SIGRID HAKKINEN: You thought you were cleverer than me, De Luca? I’d already won before you knew you were fighting a war. Steve? Take out the roof. STEVE SISSAY: Ma'am. explosion Codex Artefacts Handwritten Note (4) Nadia found this crumpled up in the bin in Veronica's room. - I wanted to tell you how much I know you won't understand what I've done, but I wanted to try to You've always been so kind to me and I I know you must be angry with me right now I don't think you ever understand that I Please don't be angry with me Poem One of the Exmoor militia dropped this. - Child of the moon Left us too soon I still hear your voice I don't have no choice Want to see you again No one knows my pain Tell me what to do If only I knew Why won't you tell me what to do Please tell me what to do. To-Do List Amelia dropped this. - # Find a decent manicurist # Contact Exmoor for new shipment date # Acquire source for reliable blackmail intel # Send agreed fuel supplies to Greyson Settlement # Email Steve did he get last message? Category:Mission Category:Season Four